Bulldog Dragon Knight, Chihuahua Wool Princess
by Lumiere de Venise
Summary: Dragons usually keep princesses captive while the princes try to stop said creatures, but Tatsuki wasn't going to let Orihime fall into the hands of Ichigo's dumb-ass...Or, at least until Orihime vanishes one afternoon. Princes are annoying. (Originally meant to of been a friendship fic, but kinda ended up as Tatsuki having one-sided feelings for Orihime, who likes Ichigo. LOL.)


**AN**: This was my last Bleach fanfic that I've made so far, but I finished it first out of all my fics, even earlier than my first one with Hinamori. Ironic, since this TatsukixOrihime fic was finished the day after it came to light, yet my other fics are sitll barely anything, and some of them are around 3-1 month old LOL. I feel like TatsuHime is x1000000 better than IchiHime, sorry for IchiHime fans.

I was gonna upload my Bleach fanfics in order of when they were created, but I decided to upload them in which ones I actually finish and fix up, minus the previous Bleach fic I made. Hopefully, I get the spirit to finish them!

I wish Tatsuki got more spotlight, or at least be fullbringer, you know? OH well, at least she's not like poor TenTen from Naruto hehehehe.

Reviews are VERY much welcomed...Thanks!

* * *

**Once Upon a Time, **

**A Dragon Was Born and With It**

**A Need to Protect a Heiress of a Far Away Castle**

**XXX  
XXX  
XXX  
XXX**

**Turn Page:**

* * *

From the moment she could stand- no, the moment she was born, actually- Tatsuki was a dragon. She entered the world crying, inevitable for a healthy baby, but her face wasn't contorted with a frightened or saddened expression. It was the face of an _angry_ infant, who just _happened_ to be bursting tears!

Although, any fragile being to a unknown territory would start bawling at the pinch of a hard handed doctor, even though she apparently "let out a fiery roar" and bit the fingers of that man who made her cry.

Well, at least that's what her father always told her when she was a kid, whenever she asked about how he and her mother came out with her name which, go figure, meant "dragon" in kanji.

To say she was a bulldog was pretty true, as well. As she got older, when that Ichigo used to be a sissy little crybaby and got picked on, she would snarl and scratch and bite and kick. Ha! That ginger was always dependent on her, just like another orange head she met later in life...Orihime.

Orihime Inoue was, to say it gently, like a princess, and not just because her name translated to "weave princess." Her gorgeous locks were amazing, and when Tatsuki realized that the sweetheart's bullies cut the citrus scented tresses, she swore on her life to protect the gentle female. She also made sure to help the blue eyed girl grow back her hair, brushing it surprisingly with gentle and "feminine" (As much as the athletic teen could attempt to do girly, at least) strokes.

One afternoon in the last semester of her third year in middle school,Tatsuki walked into her homeroom all sweaty and smelly from an astringent and tiresome session of soccer practice. She had forgotten her math book in her desk, and was going to get it quickly when she saw Orihime standing behind her own desk, her back touching a window, in front of two taunting girls.

When Tatsuki first became the "princess's dragon," she made sure to pound it into the ringleader of the annoying girls to never, never _ever_ lay a hand on the meek teen. Therefore, when the black haired middle schooler saw scissors in one girl's hand, she immediately dashed over there, mentally scolding herself for not running up and unleashing her martial art moves unto those idiots sooner.

Before the brute could succeed in her assault, however, she stopped in shock as the usually submissive girl _pushed them aside_, and even gave a _nasty _glare at the two! '_Did _Orihime _just do that? I thought she was like one of those little white, fluffy dogs_!'

Inoue's eyes sharpened unto the shocked faces of her two "tormentors," and although she continued to look like a elegant maiden, Tatsuki shivered at how...hard and confident the pupils of the ginger were.

"I...am not fond of violence, Aihana and Haruko. Remember this, though…"

Orihime gazed further into the other girls' eyes, and continue her threat. The princess's tone was soft and sweet, but firm and not at all intimidated by the scissors that, out of fear, were slowly being moved away from her hair. Inoue spoke like a queen.

"I am _not _a doormat! You will stop targeting me, and that is not a request, or even a warning, but a notice. Those scissors will **never** touch my hair again! Have a good night, and hopefully you two can change your ways."

The two girls from another homeroom were silent with their eyes as wide as saucers, the one with scissors stepping a few feet away. Tatsuki was four desks and two rows away, and felt really, really _really_ awkward- is this how princesses feel when they see the knight and dragon duel?

"Let's go, Tatsuki," the hair pinned teen said as she turned her eyes to her new friend, pushing past the two failed attempts of harassers without even a single glance towards them.

_'I guess she's a Chihuahua princess now_,' The tomboy thought, shocked and amused at the same time.

Later on, when Orihime stayed over at Tatsuki's house, the later couldn't help but feel intimidated as Orihime did her usual expressive, gingerly charades on how she felt like a macho wrestler superhero, when she was telling Aihana and Haruko off.

Princesses weren't no joke, and neither was forgetting your math book due to a tough as a nut princess, which the next day Tatuski suffered an after school detention. _Ugh_.

The twenty minutes she spent cleaning board erasers, all Arisawa could think about was how she not only needed to have more faith in Inoue, but that the twentieth day in a row not doing algebra was the last day of slacking off.

* * *

**As The Years Went By, the Dragon Realized That the Princess Was Capable of Protecting Herself**

**And With That, the Dragon Became Less and Less of a Focus, and Sadly Was Soon Ignored For A Prince**

**A Cowardly Prince, but a Handsome One**

**And the Dragon was Faced with a Challenger Who Wanted to Take the Princess from the Roaring Dragon.**

**Soon, It was a Battle for the Hand of the Royal Empress in Training, who Unintentionally Weaved Hearts like the Strings of Cloth.**

**XXX  
XXX  
XXX  
XXX**

**Turn Page:**

* * *

True to her name, Inoue's envious hair swirled around like they were in a spinning wheel, flowing around the spaces between the fingers of Tatsuki's. The ebony haired girl wasn't afraid to admit that the long hair of Inoue _was _something she always envied, even if the karate master knew that her own rough, _masculine _hands could never succeed in maintaining the elegance needed.

"Wow, Tatsuki, you seem really intrigued by my hair!"

Tatsuki moved her head up, and gave a single blink at the busty teen. With a quick laughter, the short haired girl making sure to keep it as low and boyish as usual,Tatsuki slowly moved her hands backwards, eyeing how the straight hair slightly rolled up like the flow of a firing river.

"I guess you could say that," replied the smaller chested girl as she inhaled the beautiful citrus fragrance that radiated from the other's hair. The martial artist was never into feminine stuff, but even she wished that her hair could come out smelling like fruits and swirling like the ocean's currents.

Orihime turned, and held both hands of the fellow fifteen year old. "I always have been intrigued by _your _hair! And hands, too. They're pretty on you, but in a way as if you look like you could've been a prince in the past life! You know, I think of alternative lives each day, and in one, I'm a princess, and you're a prince who is also a dragon and awesome and cool and-"

Another chuckle escaped the firm lips of Arisawa, and said tomboy gently threw her hands around the swept to the side bangs of her precious, bubbly Orihime.

"Awesome and cool are the same thing, Orihime," the martial artist said in an amused tone. When the busty girl huffed in playful annoyance in front of her, Tatsuki chuckled even more, before continuing her words. "Though, what you said is still correct, minus the prince part. I prefer my role as a dragon, thank you very much!"

Inoue responded with a tilted head in confusion, to which the bolder of the two responded, "Ichigo can be the prince who mindlessly is around you, while _I'll _get the prestigious role of being around to protect you at all costs. That sounds _so _much better, right?"

The blue eyed girl was the one, this time, to give a surprised blink, and just like what the small chested teen did, chuckled in amusement, before she gave out a response in her usual high pitched, sugary like honey voice.

"I guess you're right, Tatsuki!"

The tenth graders spent the rest of their night chuckling and friendly debating about whether new girl Rukia and Ichigo were a couple, and if Ishida, Ichigo again, and even _Chad _were more than friends...That imagination of Orihime sure was something, not that Tatsuki minded.

Although it was a fun and vivid night (Though wasn't that _every_ moment with Orihime at her best moments of enthusiasm?) for her, the brown eyed girl could admit that she felt a sense of jealousy at how many times Ichigo's name was brought up and said by her friend. What was Ichigo's favorite color? What did _Ichigo _think of this and that? Well, who _cares _about idiot's feeling on things that were favorites of _girls_?

Okay, maybe Tatsuki was overreacting- it's not like she was close to being girly, but she was still conversing on things that were in the scope of femininity...And Ichigo only knew how to get in trouble and get infamous.

He isn't even close to being charming! After all, Ichigo is a _failure _of a prince, though seeing as it was originally the tomboy saving the day, Ichigo being the princess as a kid, Arisawa can't say she's very surprised.

Nevertheless, the dragon shall guard the princess in the prince's place, as if the creature was truly a shining knight in armor, so around twelve that night, when Orihime is sleeping on a portable tent bed, and Tatsuki just "happened" to be awake and watching the royal girl sleeping and snoring and saying stupid "Kurosaki-kun" and stuff, the angry teen just _guesses _she'll let Ichigo win.

For now.

* * *

**The Princess Constantly Needed Save And**

**The Man And The Beast Constantly Fought And**

**Ironically The Dragon Was Able To Get The Upper Hand And**

**Was There For the Princess While the Man Fought for Another Princess's Hand.**

**In the End, However, the Dragon Wasn't Able to Swerve Away the Suitor of the Princess.**

**XXX  
XXX  
XXX  
XXX **

**Turn To The Final Page:**

* * *

"Orihime, where _are _you?"

Tatsuki dazed into the sky, her tears disappeared as quickly as they came down. The once purplish, pink and orange tint of the afternoon sky was now a deep blue tone. How long had she been standing, crying? She shouldn't of been crying in the first place. Dragons do not cry, after all. They roar in rage, when a sword pierced them.

Instead of crying helplessly, Tatsuki needs to roar fire at the idiotic, blunders of princes that took the- no, _her _beautiful princess away.

With all the things she's been seeing Ichigo doing, she just _knows _that he will have an idea of what happened to their- no, _her _princess, and knowing the delinquent, he'll either be nonchalant about it or annoyingly deny it.

If Ichigo wanders with his dumb-ass of a sword, so be it. He better not do that with the questioning on Inoue's literal location, though, and if he has the balls to, that "royal knight" better be prepared. After all, princes might have the true love's kiss, but not all of them survive the fire and thorns that erupt from the mouths of dragons.

Tatsuki wiped her flowing tears away, looking in pitiful annoyance at how wet her sweater's right sleeve was from just a single rub on her warm face.

Princes are _annoying_.

* * *

**And Thus the Dragon is Forever Trapped in its Own Pain and Sorrow,**

**Dispersed into the Oblivion Known as Death,**

**While the Prince and Princess are to Live Happily Ever After.**

**FIN.**


End file.
